Friends
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: They're opposites, rivals, fierce competitors, cursed, and stubborn...but at least they're friends. [LightHint of Sasuke x Naruto, Almost Yaoi, Friendship Drabble.]


**Whytecrow **was such a nice, fellow Canadian, and made me _TONS_ of my _YuBo OTP_ for my Birthday, and so, in return, my first Naruto posted story is dedicated to her. My first Naruto story is an Iruka x Kakashi, maybe I'll post that one too. 

If no one in this section knows me, just check out my profile and if my _Beyblade_ fans have stalked me over, then **Hey Everyone! Enjoy!** ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.****

-Friends-

Sasuke was just about to slide into bed, when he heard a knock at his door. His dark eyes narrowed at the wooden barrier and slowly, he crept over to it, unsure as to whom could be knocking at such a late hour.

''Who is it?'' He snapped harshly and held the handle tightly in his hand. 

Sasuke kept his guard up and his senses were on alert, until he heard a muffled response.

''Naruto...'' Came the breathless reply.

The Uchiha male knew better than to let his guard down. A clone jutsu, with identical voice and appearance was easy to imitate. He opened the door slowly, one hand balled into a fist as he looked forward but he saw nothing but darkness. It was as if no one was there.

If it was an enemy, they would have attacked, but his eyes were trained better than anyone else's. They immediately noticed the presence and he looked down. Then, he finally saw his friend, slumped on his knees with his blonde head tilted forward. 

''Naruto...what's wrong?''

Sasuke knew that this was Naruto, undoubtedly and crouched down slightly, as he tried to look upon the hidden face. He lifted the blonde's head and thought the worst, instantly. Naturo's blue eyes, they were void and tears had streaked down his face. Something was definitely wrong. 

''Sasuke...'' Naruto's voice was broken and his body was shaking.

He turned his head away, in shame; nevertheless, he flung his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the male down and cried into his chest.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had never seen Naruto in such a distraught state, shivering, sobbing and clung to his body. He never thought he would see the day when Naruto would show himself in such a weak and vulnerable position and yet, here he was, at Sasuke's doorstep, racked with unspoken grief.

''What happened, Naruto?''

A hand found its way to Naruto's orange jacket and he began to pat his back. This was not the time to push him away and call him a sissy. He could either be supportive, or cold-hearted and after so long, side by side with Naruto, there was no way he would reject the boy.

''My place...'' Naruto began to stutter. ''It burned...there's...there's nothing left.'' His eyes were squeezed shut and he could not see his own tears rolling down Sasuke's bare chest.

Sasuke frowned. He tried to look over his friend's shoulder and after a moment, through the trees, he could see a large gray patch of smoke and the scent of burning wood lingered in the windy air.

''Did you tell, Kakashi, or anyone?'' Sasuke waited a while, before he asked, when the body pressed into his own had stopped shaking uncontrollably.

Naruto shook his head. He pulled away, reluctantly and crawled inside the wooden cabin. Sasuke closed the door and helped his friend to his feet.

''I just got back...from my trip with Iruka and we had just parted ways...'' Naruto rubbed his blue eyes furiously, ridding them of his watery anguish. ''I turned the corner and when I saw my place...the flames had engulfed it.'' He swallowed hard and shifted uneasily.

Sasuke drew him a chair and sat across from Naruto, listening intently to his story.

''Didn't you try...to put it out?''

Naruto shifted his gaze downward, unable to look up, as he felt ashamed by his next words.

''No...'' But he quickly explained, in rushed, painful words. ''The villagers they...had gathered...but none of them even tried to put it out. They just watched...'' He could feel the angered tears welling up in his sorrowed eyes again. ''They said things...like...If the demon's inside, then at least we'll be rid of our problem...''

Sasuke hesitantly reached out, but as he saw Naruto crying again, he too his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

''Sasuke...they hate me. They all hate me...I'm so ashamed...''

Naruto had tried his best not to shed any tears but it was overwhelming to watch the people around him, wish for his very death. He could have easily run to his sensai's, or to Sakura, but either of them would truly understand his dilemma. The only one that could, another outsider like himself...was...Sasuke.

''I don't hate you, Naruto.'' 

Naruto looked up, and there was a morose, but genuine smile, faintly present on his lips.

It was his silent, but meaningful thanks.

''You can stay here tonight, with me...and I'll make you some ramen.''

**-EndE-**


End file.
